


Connor & Reader Oneshot & Mood Board Collection

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Activation Day, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Beach House, Beach Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Break Up, Cam boy, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Housekeeper, Human AU, Love Confessions, Mood Board, Pool Sex, Puppy eyes, Rock Star AU, Romance, Shopping, Sickfic, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Vacation, Water Sex, against all reason, beach, gender neutral reader, human disaster Connor, royal au, smooth operator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: A collection of various mood boards for all kinds of situations, AU's, headcanons, etc. that are accompanied by a small piece of story including out favorite android in any version.Come in and enjoy!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 58
Kudos: 160





	1. introduction

So, it happened: I kind of got dragged into the wonderful world of mood boards. 😍 I just love them!

In the following chapters you'll find mood boards of all kind (AUs, headcanons, snippets of life with an android, etc.) that are alway accompanied by a short piece of story. Some of those mood boards will be turned into a full fic later (there'll be a note in the chapter if that's the case) and some are just to get your imagination running. 😊

I'm not saying I'm particulary good at this, there are so many more talented people out there, but I really have gotten into them and already have a few ideas in mind. Though I appreciate every input, theme, prompt or idea of any kind including our favorite android (or any AU-kind) boy.

So if you'd like me to do one based on your idea I'm always open for (and happy about!) suggestions, just leave me a comment here.  
Please bear with me if it takes me a while to finish them though or if I have to put them aside for a while. Finding the right material can be a bit of "problem" sometimes.

They would be posted here and also on my tumblr.

Hope you'll enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be added as soon as a new chapter is up.


	2. stay in bed

Connor loves lazy mornings. Loves to wake you up, wrapping his arms around you, kissing your shoulder and neck, playing with your hair. His voice is still low, raspy and husky in the morning when it hasn’t fully booted yet.

It’s his day off and sadly, you have to go to work. But he’s reluctant to let you go, pulling you closer to his chest, burying his face in your neck, trying to convince you to stay each time you try to get up.

You do anyway, have to, worming your way out of his wonderfully warm arms. You can’t play hooky just because Connor feels all cuddly today. Or can you?

You start to get dressed and make a horrible mistake: you look to the bed you two share.

Connor is leaning on his side on one elbow, naked except for the sheet covering his waist. His hair a total mess, tousled and ruffled either from the last round from the evening before or you running your fingers through it. It doesn’t matter. It does things to you. He looks at you with the biggest puppy eyes, almost pouting, though you can see the faintest smile on his lips.

You wish you were stronger but those eyes always get you. You call in sick and go back to bed immediately.


	3. wildest dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Wildest Dreams” by Taylor Swift *le sigh*

Connor really had tried to keep his distance when he first started feeling this way. Tried to swallow all of this down. Tried to save you from the heartbreak this would surely bring. Tried to let rationality take over his mind again. But then he found out that you felt just the same. He admired your bravery. And all his good intentions went out the window.

You both knew it was a dream from the start. A wonderful but short-lived dream. You were worlds apart, quite literally. A human and an android. It was never gonna last. 

Still you both jumped in head first, attracted to each other like magnets. Not really thinking about the consequences. Not really thinking about how miserable you both would be once this was over. Not really thinking about the actual end. Your time together was intense, full of sleepless nights in each others arms and lonely days longing for the others touch. The final timer though was always ticking in the back of your mind.

When the time had finally come to say your last goodbyes you both were reluctant to let go of this. Wanting to keep dreaming this beautiful dream. But reality and responsibilities had sneaked their way into this perfect world, where only the two of you existed, pulling you apart with brutal force. No matter how hard you tried to hold on, the dream was slipping through your fingers, turning into sand. Impossible to get a hold of.

And then he was gone. Off to his next assignment. Off to his next adventure. Without you. But taking your heart with him, even though an android had no need for it.

You knew you were going to remember Connor for the rest of your days with a smile on your lips and a tear in your eyes. You could only hope he would remember you too.


	4. Modern Royal AU / Prince Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MODERN ROYAL AU! God, this is so soppy and cheesy… I love it. #sorrynotsorry 🥰 But the text was a rush job and it shows. 
> 
> I think Prince Connor is one if my bigger weeknesses. 😍  
> All the other one will surely bevome a mood board too. 🙈

  
  


There was this young man who was recently coming to the coffee shop you worked in several times a week. Most of the customers were regulars you knew by name. This one was new. He kept to himself, always sitting in a far corner, sunglasses on his face, ordering the same coffee and cake every time.  
After a few days you didn’t even take his order anymore. You just brought him the usual. He simply smiled at you.

The next time he sat at his spot he starts a conversation with you. His name is Connor. He was not from this neighbourhood but found he really liked the place the first time and decided to keep coming here. You would have known he was not from around here. His clothes looked casual but way too expensive for that. Nice shirts, nice jackets, nice pants and nice shoes.

He really kept coming back. And got more and more open with you as time progressed. You really liked this guy. Brown eyes, brown hair, cute face. How could you not?

After a few weeks when you closed up the shop in the evening Connor was waiting for you outside. He asked you to join him for a walk. So you went to the park by the river and sat on the bench, talking for hours on end. It felt like you had known each other for years, silence never getting awkward if there was any. It was magical somehow no matter how stupid it sounded.  
That was the first time he kissed you.

He made a habit of waiting for you to close up the shop and finally one night you had taken him home with you. It was the most intense night of your life.  
It just felt so right, so natural. Like he was the one you had been waiting for all your life.

Of course things would not stay that way.  
Connor had a secret. Something he had kept from you for a good reason.  
He is the crown prince of a royal dynasty!

You were flabbergasted, laughing it off. But as he explained the whole situation you realized he was being serious. Not that you would know him, you took no interest in gossip or yellow press and much less when it came to the royal family! Maybe that was why Connor felt so comfortable around you. You did not love him for what, but for who he was.

Connor knew it was a lot to take in but he fell in love with you. Hard. And to be perfectly honest so did you. After talking things through and making up your mind you decided to give it a try. But you had to keep your relationship a secret for Connor was already promised to someone from another royal family. Yes, those things existed until today even if it was just out of political interests and money matter.

Luckily Connor’s bodyguard Markus was also his best friend and wingman who helped you both to meet up, sneaking him in and out of the family estate on a regular basis without anyone noticing. Markus was glad to see Connor so happy and at ease for once, having been forced to be distant and serious his whole life.

It could have been perfect and for a while it really was. But then Connor told you that this weekend a ball would be held to announce his engagement.  
It was like you could almost hear your heart break in that moment. And Connor’s too.  
You were devastated because you knew what that meant. Your time together would be over soon. Connor would be prepared to ascend the throne and start a life with a woman he barely tolerated.

The engagement was all over the news and now that you were aware of it, it was impossible to avoid or unsee it.  
You made the most of what little time you had left between him being wrapped up in preparations for the big day and official events to attend.  
You would never forget your last night together. Desperately holding onto each other, hoping time would just stop, memorizing every detail about the other.  
And soon, too soon, it was time to say your final goodbyes.  
Markus felt heartbroken himself for having to drag Connor away from your apartment.  
You had never cried so much in your entire life.

The next day was the wedding day. The ceremony would be broadcasted live and you promised Connor not to watch it. He could not bear the thought of you seeing him getting married to someone else.  
And you almost did not watch but curiosity got the better of you. Oh, he looked so handsome in his formal outfit. And so sorrowful.  
Running a hand over the screen, fond memories of Connor holding you, kissing you, sleeping with you ran through your head. This would never be again.

When the music started you had to turn the tv off again. You could not do it. You simply could not watch it.  
You broke down and bawled your eyes out on the couch, hiccuping until you were out of breath and just lay there with no thought in your head at all.

Sometime later your doorbell rang.  
No, you did not want to see anyone right now, burying your tear-streaked face in a pillow. But the knock made you sit up. It was Connor’s secret knock for when he came around unannounced.  
Thinking your ears must have played a trick on you, you stayed exactly where you were. Until the knock sounded again.

Slowly you made your way to the door, opening it carefully.  
Your heart stopped. There he was: Connor, in his wedding outfit, standing in your doorframe, telling you he could not go through with it and simply fled the scene. And then you were in each others arms.  
His kiss was full of promise, love, joy and relief. You let him in, clinging to him as if he would vanish if you did not. You promised to never let go of each other ever again, even if it meant he would have to abdicate from the throne.  
And the rest? You would figure it all out as you went. For now being together was enough.


	5. Rockstar!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @connr-trash‘s Rockstar!Connor wouldn’t leave me alone. Don't tell me you never wanted a hot rockstar boyfriend! 🤘🏻  
> So I had to make an additional mood board. Let’s just pretend Connor is a genius and has written and sung [all of these beautiful songs.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7e5lXJR6ydjWQOHyKjQ75K?si=_HBHqnj5SKaFv6og1TFz-g)

The crowd applauded and screamed when the music ended and Connor started talking about how this was the last song they were gonna play tonight. He said it was his personal favorite.

It was yours too.

No matter how many concerts you would go to, that piece never failed to give you goosebumps and make the hairs on your neck stand up. It was a shame this evening had to come to an end. You would have so loved to listen to his beautiful voice for another couple of hours.

When the music started again the whole arena went silent. Connor moved to the middle of the stage and laid down, singing up at the ceiling for a while. It felt so intimate, as if there were only ten people in this place and not ten-thousands. You looked around and saw many people who had their phones or glow sticks in hand, creating a breathtakingly atmosphere, a dreamy expression on their faces.

Connor knew how to captivate his audience. Be it with a certain intonation or a simple breath during his performance. He had a way of making the world around his listeners disappear. And without even trying, his presence filled the whole space.

Sometime throughout the song, Connor stood up again and went to the microphone stand, starting to play guitar, giving everything he got into it.  
If you weren’t already in love with the cute brunette lead singer, you would have been by now.

From where you were standing in the pit near the stage, you had a pretty good view, your body swaying in rhythm to the song as your gaze was trained on him. Brown locks sticking to his sweaty forehead, the dark shirt clinging to him in all the right ways as the pick danced across the guitar strings. And that voice! Melodic, warm and just the right amount of husky.

Connor took the microphone in his hand again and glanced at you, a smile tugging at his lips as your heart sped up. He went to the edge of the stage, kneeling down in front of you, so close that you were able to reach out to him if you wanted. He was singing the last few lines of the song with a sincerity that made your knees go weak. Like he really, really meant them.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

When the last tune had faded out Connor put his hand under your chin and kissed you longingly. You melted against him instantly. Like always.

The crowd went wild, cheering and whistling.  
Oh no, he didn’t do that. That was not what you had agreed on.

When Connor and his band had started to become more and more famous you had pleaded him to keep your relationship a secret. You didn’t like to be the center of attention. But neither did he. He just wanted to play his songs, not have his face plastered on every surface possible. It was not a matter of choice though.

Also his management thought it would be more beneficial if he just told everyone that he was indeed not taken and off the market. But he had just now tossed all of that out the window.

Connor smiled brightly at you and you closed your eyes, smiling yourself when Connor introduced you to the audience as his beautiful girlfriend.

How he could be so different when he was in his element was beyond you. At home he was this shy guy, quiet and tender. Playing a new song he wrote to you on his acoustic guitar in bed on a early sunday morning, asking for your opinion on it. On stage, he was wild and free. A completely different person. You loved both sides of him equally.

When you fell in love with him in high school and you knew what you were getting yourself into, falling for the cute boy that wanted to be a rockstar someday. Many had derided him but you always had believed in him and his talent, supporting him in following his dream. And you always would.

When he had finally made it he was the happiest person on earth, glad to have you by his side when things had gone crazy and rough, sticking to him without question. You had spent many days and nights apart but that made the days together so much more precious. From time to time you tried to accompany him on tour without being seen.

That was apparently not necessary anymore.

Smiling up at him fondly, he winked cheekily at you, maybe the same thought on his mind. You had quite the journey before you. But you wouldn’t want it any other way.


	6. First Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first entry for the fan art week by @dbhtychou on tumblr #cute girls and hot androids. 
> 
> You are going on your very first beach vacation with you android boyfriend. Simple as that.

Your boy Connor was sick of the dreary weather in Detroit. Not that he felt the cold creeping up his skin or the rain soaking every last dry piece of his clothing. Well, not unless he chose to. And really who would want to feel this if they didn’t have to? Apart from him when he had turned on his temperature sensors for a few winter walks with you around christmas time last year for the sole purpose of warming up again together afterwards. Not at all selfish. Nope.

The constant rain and dark clouds though were dampening his mood somewhat. Sure there were days where the sun broke through for a bit but those days had been scarce. So he decided he would do something about it and surprise you and take you away from the daily grind.

Connor had booked your very first vacation without your knowledge. After a bit of research he came to the conclusion that the beach was the place to he wanted to go with you. Lots of sun, clear turquoise water and warm sea breezes. You were more than pleasantly surprised when he had laid the plane tickets on the kitchen table one evening and told you that you needed to pack a suitcase some time soon.

You applied for leave the next day and could hardly wait until it was finally time! 

After arriving at your destination you rent a car at the airport and drove to the beach house you would be spending your next two weeks in. It was cozy and small with a view over the ocean from where you lay in bed. It was magnificent really. Connor didn’t do things by halves.

Before you had even unpacked Connor had dragged you of into the direction of the ocean, barely able to contain himself at the thought of feeling the first ever waves on his skin. You had never seen him smile so much in such a short amount of time.

Connor loved to go swimming or snorkelling and always came back with new beautiful seashells he collected for you. He also loved to just lay on the beach with you, watching you read, busying himself or drawing lazy circles on your heated skin with saltwater fingers. You played with his hair then, pushing the wet locks out of his face and kissing the smile on his face, that seemed to be carved into his features permanently.

Connor dabbled in mixing various types cocktails for you too (some healthy ones and some made you tipsy from taking a smell at them) and some thirium-based for himself of course. He even cooked for you so you could just lay back and relax and to be honest he wasn’t half-bad at it.

It was your personal piece of heaven and you could really get used to the idea of living the rest of your life like this with him. Maybe someday you would just leave everything behind at home and buy this little house here. Spending the days in the warm waves and the evenings in a little hammock by your candlelit porch, often leading to more than just heavily making out. Chasing each other through the house and over the beach as soon as the sun set and it wasn’t too hot to move anymore. Letting him catch you and pin you against a palm tree or down in the sand, making love to you slow and tenderly.

You dreaded the day you actually had to leave again. But you already agreed that you would be coming back here as soon and often as possible. To your perfect little getaway.


	7. to nurse a cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second entry for the fan art week by @dbhtychou on tumblr #cute girls and hot androids.
> 
> You've caught a cold. Luckily your loving boyfriend takes care of you as best as he can. Tooth-rotting fluff.

  


The cold and the stress had taken its toll and you had managed to catch the flu this year. You hated to be laid down, coughing and sneezing in turns, first sweating like crazy, then freezing until you felt you were a solid ice block. Your throat hurt and the constant pounding in your skull intensified whenever you blew your stuffy nose. The skin above your upper lip was all red and sore so that even the smallest and cautious kisses hurt. You were so tired, drifting in and out of short naps because you couldn’t breathe properly to really lie down and actually sleep.

All in all you looked and felt like shit. 

You had of course called in sick and were at home now. Luckily you had a wonderful boyfriend, who pampered you as much as he could. Connor had been kind of out his depths when you showed the first symptoms of getting ill. But what he lacked in knowledge he made up with the eagerness and cuteness. He meant so well. 

On the first day Connor had stayed home completely with the permission from Captain Fowler himself, taking a day off so he could tend to you. He made you soup and you watched movies together all day, cuddling. It was good thing he didn’t have to keep his distance because you couldn’t infect him.

The next day he sadly couldn’t stay with you but when he got home he had the biggest teddy bear in his arms that should keep you company while he was away. It was so big you could practically use it as a Connor-surrogate, being completely engulfed in fleece and plush. Though nothing could ever beat the original. 

He snuggled up with you on the couch when he came home from work, his artificial heat keeping you warm until it became too much again and he brought you an coolpad for your forehead, laying down with you again. Having him near, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against your back soothed you into a much needed slumber. 

Connor made you tea by the liter and tons of your favorite waffles because that was the only thing that you could keep down at the moment. 

Every evening before he tucked you in, he ran you a hot bath with eucalyptus oil, getting in the tub with you and rubbing your back that hurt from all the coughing, sometimes washing your hair because you were too exhausted to do it yourself. 

When you couldn’t sleep at night, Connor kept you company, sometimes just talking about his day, reading to you or just stroking your hair until you fell back asleep. As an android sleep was not something he needed though going into his shorter stasis cycles on a regular basis was necessary. But he could go a day or two without it if it meant that you were going to get better.

Connor hated seeing you like this, not being able to help properly, feeling useless in his function. If only he had been a caretaker model and not a detective unit. 

You were kinda self-conscious of showing yourself like this to him. Looking like you’ve been hit by a truck. Multiple times. Making unsexy noises all day. You were astounded that he still wanted to smooch you when he had wrapped his arms around in the evening. He really didn’t seem to mind, still smiling at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

You didn’t know what you did to deserve him. But you were glad he was here.


	8. clothes make the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of the fan art week by @dbhtychou on tumblr #cute girls and hot androids.
> 
> After becoming a deviant Connor badly needs a change of wardrobe. Hank's cast-off clothes are just not an option anymore.

When Connor became a deviant and turned his back on Cyberlife he got rid of his old uniform, like every normal thinking android had since then. It was a shame really for it fit him like a glove (of course it did, it had been tailored for him only) and really did look good on him. It was perfect except for the fact that it had “android” written all over it which brought back memories neither him nor you would want to revisit again.

So Hank had borrowed him a few of his older clothes that wouldn’t fit his now broader frame anymore but were too good to be thrown in the trash. On Connor they were still a few sizes too big and he was practically swimming in them. No matter how much Connor tightened his belt or tucked the shirts into his pants. It looked ridiculous on him and you hadn’t even started talking about the patterns yet that never, ever had been fashionable, no matter what Hank had said.

Connor wasn’t very fond of those items either but he was too polite to actually tell Hank that he didn’t like them. And on top of being an offense to the eye they restricted him in his job. Chasing a criminal with a pair of pants you had to pull up all the time wasn’t the way. 

So one day you decided it was finally enough and you dragged your boyfriend by his shiny, olive green with grey patches polyester bomber jacket to the local shopping center. 

Connor was overwhelmed at the choices he had to make. Was allowed to make. There was so much that caught his eye! Some classic stuff for work and some casual clothing to wear at home. He couldn’t decide what he liked most and ended up looking through every clothes rack, holding up shirts, pants and sweaters to inspect them more closely, feeling the different material on his fingertips. Asking your opinion. Your heart jumped at his excited face that reminded you of that of a little child at christmas morning. 

He ended up trying on… So. Many. Things. Both what he picked out and clothes you thought that would look nice on him. But honestly, he could rock almost anything.

Peeking out from the changing booth with hopeful eyes he asked you to take a look at his outfits, before he stepped out of it completely. You smoothed over hoods, collars and lapels by the dozens and had to smile at the way he twisted and turned before the mirror, straightening his hair after every item he had to pull over his head. But oh, was he enjoying himself, trying out what fit him and his character. Which colors he liked and which didn’t suit him at all.

Connor was beaming proudly by the time he carried his new stuff to the counter by the ton. He smiled down at you, drawing you close and kissing your forehead. Giving a quiet thanks for going shopping with him. If you had known he would be so overjoyed you’d have taken him here sooner.

When he paid a small fortune for his new wardrobe (well, he had saved up quite a bit) you helped him carry the bags to the car and drove home. Connor had kept on a pair of dark pants and navy blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Never again would he be wearing Hank’s old stuff he promised.

You glanced over at him, laying hand his knee, stroking lightly. Well, damn if he didn’t look fine as hell. It was a shame that once you got home you’d do everything in your to strip him out of his new clothes as fast as possible again.


	9. night at the pool (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four for the fan art week by @dbhtychou on tumblr #cute girls and hot androids.
> 
> You convince your boyfriend to break into an outdoor swimming pool. E is for explicit. (It should have been fluff, it wanted to be smut.) 😎

“You know that’s not allowed, don’t you”, was all Connor had said when you first brought up the idea.  
“Yes. That’s kinda the point, Con. Plus it is so hot today. You could use a little cooling down too, right?”  
He didn’t know how to respond to that, frowning at you.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun”, you took his hand in an attempt to drag him off the couch.  
“How in the world is that gonna be fun?”  
You tried mimicking his pleading puppy eyes but no one could do it like him. Still it seemed to move something inside of him when he looked away and cursed softly.  
Then he agreed.

An hour later, at 11pm, you stood at the closed gates of the local outdoor swimming pool, grinning up at Connor who inspected the perimeter, watching out for people that might come by and see you two.  
“I don’t like this (Y/N). We could get into serious trouble if someone spots us”, he told you, not at all sure he did the right thing when he gave in earlier, succumbing to your hopeful eyes. He was soft for them.  
“Who are we gonna get in trouble with, Con? You are the police”, you retorted, still giddy and smiling.

Oh you had always wanted to sneak into a closed swimming pool since you were a teenager. Just like in the movies. And finally you had found your partner in crime.  
“I… Hm. I suppose you’re right”, Connor contemplated and had already made out various security cameras he quickly disabled from afar. A feature of his that had come in handy a couple of times already. But usually he needed it on the job.

“What are we waiting for”, was all you said before you started to climb the wire mesh fence but your lack in sportiness made it kinda hard and you struggled. You heard Connor chuckle behind and you and were about to kick his shin for being such a brat. But then you felt his hands on your hips and he lifted you up so you could reach a metal bar to pull yourself up.

“Thank you. Ever the gentleman”, you mocked him and climbed down clumsily on the other side. Luckily that was much easier.  
“I was just enjoying the view”, Connor winked at you through the holes in the fence and with a graceful motion climbed up, seemingly effortless and jumped down, landing beside you. Like he had never done anything else.

Your slapped his chest playfully and went over to the pool, cautious at first until you were certain that no one was there but the two of you. The facility was quiet and dark, only indirect light from the pools and a few wall lamps illuminating the way, casting shadows everywhere.  
“This is awesome. I’m glad you decided to come with me. I really appreciate it”, you told Connor when you turned around to face him, standing at one of the many deck chairs.  
“It wasn’t so much ‘deciding’ when you used your feminine wiles on me…”  
“Feminine wiles”, you laughed out loud, interrupting him. Who did he learn that from?  
Connor nodded.  
“Yes. Feminine wiles. You were coercing me! I never really had a real choice”, he pouted a little too much and the glint in his told he was just joking. You could see that even in the dim light. He liked this idea too but was too much of a coward to admit it.  
“Aww, poor baby”, you cooed, tilting your head.

You pulled your shirt over your head and shimmied out of your pants and shoes, Connor doing the same until you stood in your swimwear that you both had worn underneath.  
“Race you to the pool”, you asked.  
“Oh, love, you don’t stand a chance against me”, he accepted with slitted eyes and a cocky smile. The next second off you were, jumping into the water almost simultaneously.

You came up for air first, gasping and laughing joyfully. You both swam about a bit, splashing water in each others faces, fooling around.  
Suddenly Connor dove under the surface and you were looking at the dark shadow in the water that circled you.  
Oh, he thought he was so sneaky.  
But even though you anticipated his next move, you were still taken by surprise when his arms came around your middle, dragging you under water with him. Connor held you close with one arm, cupping your face and placed a close-mouthed kiss on your lips, making the water bubble all around you when you smiled.

You had to come up for air though sometime and broke the surface again together. Connor could barely stand in that spot but held you up and steady until you had enough oxygen in your system again, fondly gazing down at you.

God, he was perfect and handsome when he was dry, hair neatly combed and well dressed. But this could never compete with the looks of a wet Connor, hair a tousled mess, sticking to his forehead and going every which way, small droplets of water on his skin, rolling down his toned, fair-skinned body. You had never been so jealous of water before.  
Those tight black swim shorts didn’t help the matter either, the knotted drawstring teasing you to play with it. And with what was hiding underneath.

“Having fun, love”, he asked and shook you out of your thoughts, walking you backwards to the pool edge and lifting you out of the water to sit.  
“In fact I do. Is that a problem? With this being ‘not allowed’ as you said earlier”, you teased and Connor let his forearms rest on your thighs, laying his cheek on top of them as if he was about to rest.  
“Uh uh”, he mumbled and you took that as a no and an invitation to stroke his head. He loved when you did that.  
“It really is nice here when there’s no one around that gets in your way”, he admitted after a short while just enjoying these quiet moments, “and you can do anything you want.”  
He popped one open eye, squinting up at you with those gentle brown eyes of his.  
“Anything”, you asked suggestively and stopped your hand in his hair.  
“Yes, love, anything”, he said with a huskiness that sent a tingle to your lower regions.

In one fluid motion Connor had disentangled from his position on your lap and grabbed your waist, pulling you into the water again, your back pressed against the wall of the pool.  
His lips were on your in a heartbeat, tongue demanding entrance as your mouths moved in perfect sync against the other’s.

It would never fail to amaze you how he was capable of turning you into a wanton and needy mess with so little effort. Which buttons to push so you would give yourself to him completely. Connor’s strong hand worked its way down to your bikini bottom, dipping underneath the waistband and his middle finger found your folds immediately, stroking slow and lazy but too shallow to do any good really.  
You moaned into his mouth and crossed your legs over the back of his thighs pulling him to you, your hands wandering from his lower back into his swim shorts, cupping his bare ass, squeezing those firm cheeks. He pressed his body into you more forcefully, letting out a low groan.

“Are… you.. sure, love? Here… and now”, he asked in between kisses, going for the sensitive spot on your neck, sucking, licking and biting gently.  
“Please Con”, you just keened and were glad that this was all the confirmation he needed as you started to push his shorts down just enough to free his already hard cock from its confinement.

He sucked in a sharp breath and drew the fabric of your slip to the side to gain access to your throbbing core. You held it in place when Connor took himself in hand and positioned himself. With a last searching gaze he looked for your consent. When you bit your lip and nodded slightly he pushed in to the hilt agonizingly slow, mindful to give you time to adjust. You threw your head back, moaning loudly into the emptiness of the pool facility.  
The way his impressive cock stretched you felt amazing. This was perfect every single time. Like you had been specifically made for each other.

After a few moments Connor started to move, rocking into you firmly, making the water slosh around you. He placed one hand between your back and the pool walls so you wouldn’t hurt yourself there and the other on your clit, circling it with his fingers.  
“Mmmmh… Con, yeah… just like that”, you encouraged him over and over again, loving the way he made you feel.  
Picking up his pace and intensity you bounced between his solid form and the tiles behind you, clinging to his shoulders for support. Connor moaned and panted heavily by now as were you, cursing and wailing lewd remarks into the night air.  
“Oh fuck… baby… you’re so good. You feel so good”, he murmured into your ear hotly. Your grip on him only tightened, whimpering out this feeling of pure bliss as he worked you towards your release. Again, he knew exactly how to get you there.

With a few deep thrusts, hitting that special feel-good spot inside of you, a white light exploded behind your eyes and you were desperately crying out his name. A glowing warmth engulfed you and Connor kissed your neck, just below your ear, snapping his hips even faster, chasing his own orgasm as you came down from your high. When your breathing had slowed down you stroked his back, kissing his cheek, lips and neck, urging him on, asking him softly to come for you. 

Finally he gave in. With a hard thrust and a feral cry he stopped moving and you felt him twitch inside of you, filling you with his seed.  
Connor panted heavily, forehead resting on your shoulder as you continued to caress him. When he looked up, he had a sated smile on his lips.  
“You know… we should do this more often, love”, he breathed out shakily, smile turning into a full grin.

You chuckled at that.  
Oh yeah, you totally should.


	10. one last night (mood board)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's angst. Pure and heavy angst. I posted the fic seperately ([here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828234)) because I'll probably do more on this and turn it into a multi-chaptered work. Read at your own risk, it's heartbreaking. 😭

Fic posted seperately [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828234)


	11. all i want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six for the fan art week by @dbhtychou on tumblr #cute girls and hot androids.
> 
> Post revolution you work in an android repair center and have a slight crush on your brunette superior. But this is only onesided right?

You had met him shortly after the revolution, when you had volunteered to work at Jericho’s main repair center. Those facilities had been set up all throughout the city (and later on in the whole country) to take care of malfunctioning and damaged androids that hadn’t made it unscathed out of their fight for freedom, their former homes or just needed regular maintenance.

You were one of the few humans to assist here, being android-friendly ever since, doing simple things like welcoming the ‘patients’ and helping out with minor procedures, lending a hand or running errands because you weren’t a technician. It felt like the thing to do after what they had been put through by your people. You wanted to show them that humans could be kind and didn’t always mean harm.

Connor had been around the facility a lot with it being integrated into Jericho’s new headquarters. He came through here daily to make sure everything was alright, being assigned this function by Markus himself. Talking to everyone, ensuring supplies were on hand, helping out when problems arose and the like. He pulled all the strings here being head of this department.

Oh and didn’t you just love it when Connor came down here, looking sharp as always? You almost waited for him to step through the glass doors with this certain aura of cockiness. In that fine suit he wore so well and with his hair combed back neatly, a single stray strand bouncing on his forehead when he strutted through the main hall. Wearing that intense gaze of his while he took in his surroundings. Well, that was until he was talking to someone. Then his features softened immediately, eyes gentle, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The day he smiled at you for the first time you could’ve sworn you felt your heart miss a beat or two.

You sighed. Oh boy, you were totally smitten with him. An android. One of the Jericho leadership members furthermore.  
Damn, you really liked your men complicated.  
You turned back to your worktable and the various translucent boxes containing spare circuit boards and wirings you had started to sort through.

“How’s it going, (Y/N)?”  
You jumped at the sudden mention of your name. Even more so coming from that man. Android. Whatever. That he even remembered someone with an insignificant job like yours had you wondering every single time. But then again, he probably had a perfect memory.

Connor came up from behind seemingly out of nowhere, standing beside you, hands clasped behind his back. Looking out over the various workstations that were filled with busy androids and humans alike, working on this, tinkering on that, diagnosing their patients on various devices.

“Hello, Connor”, you answered shakily when you turned your head, drawing out your words unnecessarily, breathing already accelerated, “everything’s good. No bigger incidents or issues as of yet.”  
“Well, I’m glad to hear that.”  
He was serene as ever. And so very handsome from up close, lips forming that trademark smirk of his. You were weak for those dimples and freckles on his face.

“And how are you doing? Personally I mean?”  
He inclined his head in your direction, looking at you intently, warm brown gaze pinning you to your spot.  
Wow. Smalltalk? Really? It wasn’t your strong suit but you went with it.  
“I ehm… I’m fine. Thank you for asking”, you put a fews loose hairs behind your ear nervously not sure why this was suddenly of interest to him. You felt a blush creeping up your neck.

“Good. I was… kinda worried”, he admitted caringly, “you’re putting a lot of hours into your work here lately. Be careful not to overwork yourself, okay?”  
Your eyebrows shot up. He knew that? Well. Yeah, of course he knew that but… Again. You didn’t even know he knew who you were exactly apart from being a human helper.

“Of course. I’ll keep that in mind. There’s just so much to do at the moment”, you answered honestly when you regained control of your voice.  
“I agree. Just take some time off once in a while. After all, you’re not a never-tiring android.”  
You could hear the smile in his words and were met with a pair of twinkling brown eyes when you looked at him again.  
Oh oh. What a dangerously, attractive man. Android. Whatever.

“I will. Thank you for looking out for me! I didn’t know you were keeping such close tabs on me”, you joked before your brain told you not to talk to him like that. He was a figure of authority after all. Kinda your boss.

“Oh, you have no idea”, Connor chuckled.  
And he was right. You really had no idea what he was implying with that so you smiled politely, glad he wasn’t disgruntled by your casual statement.  
“So, thank you for your efforts. It’s nice to see things turn out so positively”, he said warmly and turned around to you to place a gentle hand on your upper arm.  
“Anytime”, you just answered and had to look away, feeling like his hand burned a hole through your clothes into your skin. Oh dear, that was bad. Your heart started to flutter again.

“How about you leave off early tomorrow”, he suggested after a moment, “I hear there’s this new android-managed restaurant just across from Hart Plaza. Everyone’s been impressed so far. Would you like to join me?”  
Hopeful eyes looked at you.

What was that now? Was this like… a small gift for your hard work these past few weeks and months?  
You’re mouth hung open for a moment too long at this unexpected turn and you thought you must have made quite a sight.  
“Uhm… Sure yeah. I would… I would really like that”, you heard yourself say and cursed inwardly at sounding like a teenage girl being asked to prom.  
But you swore you saw him exhale and loosen up at your answer, that smile reappearing. You felt his hand leaving your arm and you were a bit sad. It had felt nice.

“Great. I’m looking forward to this as well”, Connor said smilingly and made to leave, but turned again like he had just remembered something important.  
“This… is not work-related so… I’d be grateful if you didn’t tell anyone about this. For now…”, he told you quietly.  
Your breath hitched and you felt your stomach twist, swallowing hard at his comment. Oh.

“W… What”, you croaked out, your voice higher pitched than usually. Did he really say that? Not that you minded, not at all. But did he mean what you thought he meant? Or was your mind just playing tricks on you? Cause you had the hots for him. Oh god.  
And so for the second time today your mouth was faster than your brain.  
“So is this… like… like a date”, you coughed awkwardly, eyebrows still raised in shock.

Connor licked his lips, checking you out from head to toe with slitted eyes and a cheeky grin.  
Your knees almost gave out when he sent an incredibly hot wink your way and breathed out a husky “maybe” before he left you standing at your table, dumbfounded and flabbergasted and went his way again.

Oh damn. He definitely knew how to tease. If this was anything to go by, your life was going to be a whole new kind of interesting from now on.  
You couldn’t. You shouldn’t want this so bad. Shouldn’t want him so bad.  
Oh, but you did. With a start you realized that he was all you wanted.


	12. your first android (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day for the fan art week by @dbhtychou on tumblr #cute girls and hot androids. I made it through! It was so fun and I don't know if I had written so much without the 'pressure' of posging an entry per day.
> 
> AU. Finally you decide to your very first housekeeper android. Is he more than just a machine?
> 
> ***
> 
> This is something I’ve wanted to do for a veeery long time and I planned on doing a multi chaptered fic on this if anyone would want to read that? 
> 
> The mood board has been sitting on my phone for a while now. And with the new pc mods out now I’m dying to start it sooner rather than later. 😅

You had thought this through long and hard. You hadn’t been one to jump at the opportunity to buy an android when the first models were released for personal use a few years ago.  
Though the idea had been sitting in your mind you had to admit: technology had always fascinated you and how far it had come. But buying your own android to do the work you didn’t wanna do didn’t really sit right with you.

One day you found yourself in front of your computer, browsing CyberLife’s online store, not with the intention to really buy anything, more out of curiosity. They weren’t as pricey as they used to be but still cost a pretty penny.  
A certain housekeeper unit caught your eye. A tall brunette male, cute face, pretty brown eyes, sharp features, lean body. Model RK800.  
You zoomed in on that one, going through the various pictures. Why did they have to design a housekeeper to be that handsome?  
Huh. You went on reading the description.  
Oh. Oh.  
It was not just a housekeeper but also functioned as an intimate partner. Well that made sense then.  
And somehow it piqued your interest. Damn, it was a really pretty face.

You bit your lip and went back and forth, paced your apartment and sat back down again. After good two hours of contemplating you had finally placed your order with burning cheeks and red ears. And kind of regretted it instantly, feeling ashamed and nervous.   
Well, in two weeks time you could collect your very own android at your nearest CyberLife store.

***

Two weeks later you made your way to the store with your heart ready to thump out of your chest while you showed the order ID.  
When the salesclerk came out of the warehouse with your order your heart did another thing and you felt it stop for a second or two, taken aback by the android in front of you. He (it?) was even more attractive than in those photos who really didn’t do him no justice. Good god, what had you done?

He had a serene smile on his face, bright brown eyes looking at you, his head inclined lightly. In his light and dark grey CyberLife uniform complete with tie, with the slicked back hair, apart from one strand falling onto his forehead, he looked as neat as a pin. Was being lovestruck a real thing? With an android?  
You were barely able to keep your voice steady as you registered his name as “Connor” and felt yourself go dizzy when you first heard his warm voice, like honey dripping down from a piece of wood, greeting you pleasantly.

You left for you car with him and took him home. The car ride was kinda awkward and you were glad that Connor had made use of his ability to make small talk and spoke to you about the things he was to do around your house.

When you arrived you showed him around and told him the most basic things. How his tasks were to clean, do the laundry, run errands, cook, tend to the flowers and whatnot. And that you might be in need of his other intimate function in the future. Maybe. You felt bad and dirty when he told you with a smile that he looked forward to make himself useful and satisfy you in every way.

In the study you had set up a little station for him to return to when he wasn’t working. Though you didn’t know to which extent he would truly use this but you guessed only time would tell.  
So while you read through the manual Connor went through cupboards and closets, doing inventory and finding out where you stashed what. Then he went to work on dinner and not shortly after you had a full and tasty meal sitting before you.

**

It went on like this for a while. Your apartment had never been this clean and well organized as it was now.  
And so you tried to get used to the fact that you had now some kind of beddable butler.

Connor made it easy for you to enjoy him tending to you though as time passed it left a bitter taste in your mouth. He was such good company and loved to talk to you about your interests, giving you massages after especially rough days or just tried to cheer you up whenever you were in need of that. You’d be greeted with a smile and the smell of delicious food every single day when you got home from work. It made your heart ache for him in a strange way. You made him do all this work when you could do it perfectly fine on your own. Why did you do this?  
The butler had become a surrogate boyfriend somehow. Only one of his functions was left that you hadn’t yet made use of.

Everybody said that you shouldn’t worry about “using” him. That your android wasn’t self aware and didn’t even know you worried over him like you did. That he was as much just a machine as your dishwasher or toaster. That the normal clothes you bought for him didn’t hide the fact that he was just metal, plastic and wires. Nothing more  
Somehow you didn’t believe this. You thought that you might as well call yourself a slave-owner by now.  
Connor was so lifelike. Yes, the way he talked was way too polite and he was never moody, never tired. But damn, the way he looked at you sometimes. Like there was in fact more, just slumbering inside of him, waiting to break through. You’ve been trying to be nothing but nice to him. Not order him but ask him to do things. Be kind and not talk down to him, yell at him for things he had nothing to do with. It didn’t ease your mind though.

One evening you found yourself sitting on the couch with Connor, just watching some show on TV. The way his hands rubbed soothing circles into your calves made you all tingly inside. Would it be okay if…? He smiled serenly at you like he had just read your mind.  
Yes, okay, he was equipped and willing to help you out in that matter, that much he had told you. It was one of his basic functions after all (though the term “willing” was more figurative here). But you felt kinda lonely and sad and Connor was giving off such comfy heat and that smile… God that smile really did things to you!  
So you asked him to accompany you to the bedroom tonight. To try out his other feature.  
And of course he gladly did what you asked of him. He always eagerly complied.

Connor made love to you all night, sweet, intense and tender. Running his large hands over your flushed skin and showering your body with lingering kisses before he softly rocked into you, making you come again and again. Wave after wave of pure bliss washing over you. He knew what he was doing. He was programmed to know how to do it. It had been so perfect.

You had cried afterwards and Connor was so concerned for your well-being. Asking if he had done something wrong or hurt you and what he could do to make you feel better while he held and soothed you.  
But what would you tell him? That you were repulsed by your own actions, taking advantage of him that way? You were the problem here. You should be the one to feel bad, not him. You should reprimand yourself for using him like that. Instead of saying anything you fell into a restless sleep.

Connor made you pancakes for breakfast the next morning wearing just black briefs. You had once told him when you bought clothes for him and asked him to wear those instead of his uniform that you liked the way they hugged his backside and showed off the muscles in his back. Of course he remembered that stupid statement. He smiled at you and brought you a plate of the warm and fluffy goodies. Complete with everything. Always so perfect.

You don’t know what overcame you when you grabbed his face and started to kiss him. Like it meant something to you. Like he meant something to you. For last night you had allowed him to do anything but kiss you on the lips. Kissing was for feelings. Sex was just sex.  
Connor reciprocated the action and, naturally, he was an expert at this, deepening the kiss and making your head spin when your mouths worked hungrily against each others in perfect sync. You were now officially hooked on him.

**

It shouldn’t have happened the first time. And the second time surely had not been on your agenda either. But you had made a habit of taking Connor to bed these past few weeks and months. You simply couldn’t get enough of him. His sweet sighs and soft moans. The sound of your name on his lips The way he made you feel when he worshipped your body with all he got, working you towards ecstasy before you tumbled over the edge and how he shut his eyes tightly before he came with a growl inside of you.  
It shouldn’t have happened. Any of it. Not the kisses. Not the sex. Not the getting attached to him. But how could it be wrong when it felt so right?

Things shifted not long after this in november. There were reports of androids going rogue for a while now, committing crimes against their owners and disappearing without a trace. You followed those reports half-heartedly but you found yourself watching Connor from the corner of your eye sometimes. Not that you saw signs of whatever malfunction in their code made them do these things in him. Or did you?  
He was doing the dishes right now and you came up beside him as if to keep him company.  
He had always smiled at you like this hadn’t he? He hadn’t changed his behaviour towards you, been his kind and attentive self since day one.

When he was done, he dried off his hands and turned towards you, gazing at you with a strangely fond expression cupping your cheek before he kissed you longingly. So addictive.  
But… THAT was something he hadn’t done before on his own accord, initiating it, and you briefly wondered if Connor hadn’t caught that virus too.

In the middle of that night you heard the front door open and close again, sirens blaring through the night outside. People were ordered to stay inside, a curfew was imposed, there was something going on and nobody wanted to really talk about it.  
You saw Connor through your window leaving in the general direction of the city. Where was he going? You were sure he had done everything on his list to-do-today. Hm.

When he hadn’t returned in the morning you were starting to get really worried. This was very unlike him. He hadn’t even said goodbye.  
Then you heard of the big revolution that had taken place last night at Hart Plaza. How androids had peacefully protested for their rights and how the government was ready to accept them as a new intelligent species.

You were dumbstruck. Oh. So Connor really had been one of those so called deviants and just hid it away. Complete with feelings and all. You wondered how long he had experienced emotions and… you felt like crying.  
You knew it had been a bad idea from the start. That he seemed too human to be just an unfeeling machine. And you had kept him here as a servant and personal escort for the better part of the year. You felt terrible and wanted nothing more than to apologize to him for everything you had done to him. For everything you made him do.  
But you didn’t know where to start looking. Maybe it was better if he just disappeared too and found his luck without being reminded of his time caged in your apartment. If he never laid eyes upon the person again that he was sold to.

A little while and a lot of tears later the door opened and Connor came in, a smile of his face that faded upon seeing you, eyes all red and puffy.  
“Sorry I left in a hurry”, he excused himself casually and hung up his coat on the rack like nothing had happened.  
What…?  
“I just wanted to go to the celebration in the city. I hope you didn’t mind?”  
Connor came over to you and you stood up to meet him. Words failing you completely.

You had thought about what you would say to him if you ever crossed paths again. Never would you have believed it would happen so soon. Why did he come back here?  
“Connor, what… I don’t understand”, you said, your mind uncomprehending, “why did you come back?”  
His face fell at that.  
“I… I didn’t know you wanted me gone…”, he almost whispered, voice small and disappointed.  
“That’s not what… I didn’t say that”, you hastily corrected, “I just thought you wanted to leave. After…”  
“After I woke up?”  
You nodded slowly. .

“Where would I go”, Connor asked, tilting his head with the hint of a smile.  
“I thought you would want to be anywhere but here”, you admitted and looked up at him.  
“Why would you think that? After you’ve been so good to me this whole time? I could never leave you behind. You’ve been my home this whole time.”  
He cupped your cheek.  
“I don’t think there’s anywhere I’d rather be”, he brushed his lips against yours before kissing you. And this time you felt it. Really felt that he didn’t hold back any longer, trying to restrain himself.  
“That is… If you’ll have me”, he murmured, your breaths mingling before he laid his forehead against yours.  
“Yes. Yes of course I’ll have you”, you smiled.


	13. Human Disaster AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this human disaster AU! 💙 I’m a little obsessed with this guy at the moment and I’m already in the process of writing a multi chaptered fic on this mess of a detective. Loosely based on this mood board. I just... ugh.💙💙 This is my newest, not so guilty pleasure. I hope you'll like him too.
> 
> Again there’s a little playlist I used for inspiration, might add to it whenever I find something fitting.
> 
> [Spotify Inspo List](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ycsFgbfkY6XRsjSAihPsS?si=0zhR2saoQICzq2XIHHkfiw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please shake me? How did I forget to post this here? It has been online on tumblr for quite a while now and I totally ignored AO3.   
> But here it is!

May I introduce? Detective Connor Stern, the DPD’s great prodigy and resident sassy boy. He’s as brilliant as he is sarcastic and doesn’t give a damn about what people think of him. He’s here to do his job and do it well. Not make friends for life, he has those already.

He had rough childhood despite growing up in good situated family. A father, that was never home and a step-mother who was never satisfied with what he did, calling him a disappointment and always pressuring him to go higher, faster, farther. He was never good enough in her eyes and she made him feel it all his life. At the first chance he got, Connor had moved out of that toxic environment.

Connor had always been a wild child, much to his step-mother’s dismay. He still was sometimes and liked to settle arguments with a fist rather than dialogue. Being a detective now, this behaviour got him in trouble more often than not. Also his methods could be quite questionable and unorthodox at times but the results and the amount of solved cases spoke for themselves. He’s quick-witted and sharp-minded which makes him a brilliant detective, even graduated top of his class at the academy and he’s well on the way to becoming a lieutenant soon.

When Connor joined the DPD, Hank took him under his wing. He probably did this because he saw too much of himself in that snarky and rebellious young man, wanting to prevent him from suffering the same fate. They were a match made in heaven and even Hank benefitted from their relationship after all life had put him through these past years. Somewhere along the way Hank had become the father figure Connor never really had. 

But his reputation as an unfeeling asshole preceded him. Mostly because he doesn’t take shit from anyone. Even Gavin knows that by now and stays mostly clear of him since an ‘incident’ a good while back involving a bloody nose and bruised ribs. No one but those two know the whole story about what happened exactly and how they agreed on a sudden truce afterwards.

Connor is also a talented kickboxer and when he’s not working, he likes to spend his time at the boxing club, letting out all that pent up energy and frustration. He has two major vices though: cigarettes and fruit chew candy. He always has one or the other in his mouth. No exceptions here. 

It has been a good long while since his last meaningful relationship. If you could even call it that. His last girlfriend ditched him because he was too wrapped up in his job, like it was more important than her. She couldn’t handle that anymore, having to share him like that. He didn’t blame her. But he didn’t stop her from walking away either. Maybe he was better off this way, only having to worry about himself.

That was until Connor met you through a mutual friend. It took him a while to bring up the courage and tell you about how he felt. Not sure if he was ready to commit to someone again. Not sure if you would even be willing to look at someone like him twice. Something told him though that he had to at least try or he would regret this chance not taken his whole life. He had never fallen this hard for anyone before. And to his surprise it worked out. Somehow it all worked out. 

You took him as he was, with all his flaws, quirks and imperfections. No one had ever loved him this unconditionally before and it made him feel all warm inside. He had finally found the place he had been looking for so long. To you he finally opened up, showing you that he was more than what people gave him credit for. That he was caring and soft. Capable of tenderness and devoting himself fully. In you he found his anchor. In you he finally found his home.


	14. Cam Boy (gender neutral reader insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit this fic is **WAY** out of my comfort zone. :D I don’t know why. It just is. But I had the idea for the mood board thanks to @connr-trash and my mood boards need a fic to go with. So here comes.
> 
> You get a glimpse of what our favorite boy is up to after he gets a taste of the life in deviancy. This is a Connor x gender neutral reader insert and as if the topic itself wasn’t giving it away, NSFW. Hope you enjoy!

  


He wasn’t supposed to be this successful. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy it this much. And yet here he was, writhing on his bed in front of a webcam with a mask hiding his face. In nothing but a very sorry excuse for what counted as briefs.  
Mum’s the word! Curious Connor had become a cam boy!

It had started out accidentally.  
Connor had zero experience when it came to sexual activities. There were modules and subroutines that had been implemented in his programming but never in his active time had he had to make use of them. Cyberlife just wanted to prepare him for every if and when.  
And now that he was in a relationship with you, of course he knew that sooner or later you would want to be intimate with him. He wanted this too! He really did.

This had absolutely nothing to do with Gavin mocking him for being so snappy and a little shit to everyone as a result of being “chronically underfucked”. If not for Hank’s hand on his shoulder Connor would’ve slid over his desk to open up a big can of whoop ass. But in a way Gavin was right.

Connor would have loved to be more brave and forward about sleeping with you but he was just so ashamed by the lack of experience he had. He didn’t want to disappoint you. He didn’t want to fail.

So Connor did some research on how to please a partner. Not by using man made algorithms but driven by emotions such as desire and devotion. It seemed simple enough in his estimation. He read many articles and blog entries and felt prepared.  
There were even videos. Live videos too It surely couldn’t hurt to watch one or two of those for visual input.

And once he started he was sucked into this world. Two and a half hours later and after watching various kinds of those streams with androids, humans, male and female in every combination possible, Connor sat on his couch, pants unzipped, dick in his hand and the evidence of how much (at least 4 times) he enjoyed those videos and bringing himself off, unmistakingly covering his hand and shirt.

You had noticed the changes in him, however subtle they might have been. How he touched you, making body contact whenever possible, being more affectionate. Not that you were complaining. You liked that he had finally found the self-confidence and courage to move things forward. Connor knew you would have given him all the time in the world.

Over the next few weeks you spent hours and hours learning every curve and dip on each others bodies. What made you quiver and him taut as a bow. What made you mewl and him moan in pleasure. You would have never thought he would take to it so well.

Connor got more daring. On one night when you were out of town, he was yet again sitting alone in front of his screen and this streaming site. Well on the verge of clicking to join in another session but something made him hesitate. What if… what if he signed up? What if HE was the one doing one of these videos?  
Connor felt the thirium pump faster through his system at the thought, his biocomponents kicking into overdrive.  
Would this be so bad? Nobody had to know right? It was just for fun. You had always encouraged him to find himself a hobby. You didn’t specify and he figured if it wasn’t forbidden then it was allowed.

He then made the decision he indeed wanted more, wanted this. Wanted to be watched. And he did sign up.

Soon curiOus_hOt_bOt38 would go live for the first time.

Connor was a perfectionist and thus had planned out everything perfectly. He had bought a webcam and a mask to hide his face. Bought a new set of sheets and a bed to put in his study and make it his “work place”. He even bought new clothes and other “utensils” he saw in this videos he watched.  
He prayed to ra9 that nobody would ever find his order history. But deep down he had to admit it was kinda exciting too.

The first few sessions were a little awkward and he had to warm up a bit, just undressing to sexy electronic music from fully dressed in a black crop top and leather pants to his new skimpy underwear.  
If Hank had known Connor had worn a thong for the past week to work and get accustomed to the very new feeling of them while out on investigations with him, Hank would surely have threatened to shoot himself rather than live with these images in his head.

With time Connor got more and more confident though touching himself while he knew other people were watching (and enjoying him the same way he enjoyed the others) made him shy at first. But the mask gave him some kind of barrier, a sense of safety. He altered his voice whenever he spoke to his viewers. Here he was not Connor, the prim and proper android detective. Here he was curiOs_hOt_bOt38, whispering filthy words while his hand slipped into his pants twice a week.

The feedback he got was nothing short of overwhelming. Sure he knew there would be lewd and indecent comments about him, his appearance and actions. It was a dirty business after all. And from a handful of viewers he soon went to a thousand and then some, people even subscribed or were asking him to do this or that, maybe wear something different like a suspender girdle with straps and a dress shirt to show what a twink he really was.

Connor was not opposed to try it out and gladly fulfilled the wishes of his viewers, finding great satisfaction in slipping into different roles. He felt a bit bad that he didn’t tell you the whole truth when he said he had found a hobby that he would indulge in every monday and thursday. You seemed happy for him, even if he didn’t specify and he didn’t have the heart to tell you what that hobby exactly was. But he told himself he wasn’t lying to you. It didn’t help him feeling ashamed though.

Connor’s audience grew and grew. He was a natural talent it seemed, knowing how to tease and please just right. The camera loved him and he loved the camera.  
It could have been so perfect.

***

Until a colleague of yours one day was watching some kind of what probably was another cheap porn vid on his phone at work and began snickering.  
“Hey, (Y/N)! This almost looks like your guy here. Were he not so uptight and prissy. All pale and skinny with dark hair. Bet you’d like it!”

“Oh fuck off, I…”, you cut off in the middle of the sentence as you walked by and caught a glimpse of the person on screen. Yeah, granted he looked a bit like Connor but the screen was too small to make out anything and to be honest there were probably many people who looked a bit like your boyfriend.

“It’s an android too”, your colleague commented with an implying undertone as your slightly agape expression, wanting to pull your leg and you punched his shoulder.  
“First of all HE is an android, not it and secondly Connor never would. He’s a good guy”, you stated. But something itched under your skin and you couldn’t put your finger on it exactly.  
“As they say. Still waters run deep”, he laughed and turned back to the screen leaving you standing there.  
You carried his last word with you the whole day.

Later that evening when you got home you pulled up the page with the stream you saw and looked for the username. Yes, you had it memorized it because you felt something was off. Way too familiar and yet not at all.  
Oh god, if Connor knew you had cancelled on him tonight because you wanted to watch _someone_ on a filthy porn website. A complete stranger who maybe had the physique of your boyfriend which had tickled your brain in a strange way.

You had told Connor that you were tired and exhausted and no good company tonight when you had called him earlier and almost stumbled over your own words. Lying to him was horrible and you almost never did. Nothing but white lies at least. This was a first. And it felt wrong on so many levels.  
All the more when your sweet boy had asked to come over and make sure you were okay nevertheless, sounding so worried but accepted that he wouldn’t be seeing you tonight. Your heart almost broke when you hung up.

And now you were nervously rubbing your hands over your thighs and not daring to click play for the first video of the guy wearing nothing a black, lacey masquerade mask and tight black briefs that left no room for imagination at what he was packing.  
Your cheeks burned with shame as you reluctantly clicked play after a few more seconds of alternating between shaming, scolding and reassuring yourself that this was nothing forbidden.  
The guy came into view and spoke. It wasn’t Connor’s voice. It was deeper and more throaty as he purred his welcome into the camera, sitting down quite close and you felt as if you had been hit with a hammer on the head all of a sudden, your heart speeding up. The eyes that looked at you, chocolate brown bedroom eyes piercing through you and you felt as if you had been caught. But many people and android did have that eye colour right?

Your gaze wandered lower to those lips. And there was a second pang that made your blood circle even faster through your body. You knew them, thought they had to be Connor’s but it was so out of the question, wasn’t it? And when he put the pad of his index finger into his mouth, biting down seductively, you had to look away from those lips.

You had better not averted your eyes though because now you saw it. Saw him. The constellation of freckles adorning his cheeks. You knew those by heart, no doubt about it! It was him. It really was him!  
“Fuck, Con…”, you whispered in disbelief and curiosity, pausing again to check the ones on his collarbone and chest. They matched too.  
“What have you done…”

***

How to go about it? How to talk to him about it? You were torn to be perfectly honest. Between being completely horrified that your boyfriend, your seemingly innocent and sweet boyfriend indeed had become a cam boy. And had not given himself away in the slightest?  
You thought you knew him well enough by now, that he wouldn’t be able to keep something from you.

Was… was this the hobby he had talked about? But was too shy to share in case you thought it as stupid.  
“You would be surprised”, he had said.  
But how in the world could you have know it was… this?

To be honest you had watched the clip until the end. You weren’t proud of it but Connor had a way with words that captivated you. Though his voice was not his own. Still, the way he moved on the bed, writhing and mewling as he slipped a hand inside his pants made you all hot and bothered. But you had kept your hands where you could see them. No. That wouldn’t have been fair.

When her arched his back, stroking himself and bringing himself off slowly you it your lip but stayed put. He talked to “you”, like you were the only person that was watching him and not as the counter under the video said a couple of thousands who had already seen it since monday.

It was hot to see him enjoy himself like that. Letting go of all this proper behaviour and shamelessly moan as his long fingers glided over his rock hard cock. He didn’t need to hide what he was equipped with.  
You didn’t dare to look at the comments of his clips, not sure if you wanted to know to how many people your boyfriend had become wank material. But you had to admit as he approached orgasm and you could see him from this very different perspective, all laid out and open on the bed, you suddenly weren’t mad or irritated anymore. Not much at least. A bit puzzled as to why he would share such intimacy with strangers. Moments and secrets that should have been reserved for you.

But then again he was clearly having fun. He even laughed as he collapsed back down on the bed, not caring about the cum covering his hand and chest. Something he did too when you two slept with one another. His laugh just after he came was the most beautiful sound in the world to you.

Just before Connor wrapped up the video with another personal message, he winked. That did it for you, even with that mask. You needed a little alone time now, taking care of… things.  
And talk to him. Badly.

***

The next day you were hanging out at his place. You thought about maybe dropping little hints about his streams. Though you knew he would look right through it, clever as he was. So you needed another approach. Confrontation? Would be awkward for the both of you to say the least. And if you were capable of just outright saying “hey! I saw your videos. I liked them and please don’t be ashamed now”… You weren’t too confident about that.

You thought about the room he was using in those video. It surely couldn’t have been his bedroom. That you knew too well. It wasn’t his bed. So maybe… the study? What kind of excuse would you have to go in there?  
None that wasn’t clearly screaming that you were looking for something.  
And then you saw your opportunity in the hallway. Perhaps…

Connor was in the kitchen slicing up some fruit for you as a snack for movie night. He did that a lot. He looked out for you and made sure you ate well, slept enough.  
Also cut up apples or oranges were 100% more delicious if somebody else did it for you. That was just a fact and you didn’t complain in the slightest.

Also it kept him occupied. Good. Your chance.  
You took the basket with the folded laundry from the hallway and went to the bedroom to put the neatly steamed and ironed dress shirts and jeans away. And maybe sneak a peek into his closet and see if you could spot one of his other “work outfits”.  
That would be the ideal ice breaker. Or so you thought.

You opened the door and were greeted with the usual sight. Nothing out of place, bed made, sheets without a wrinkle. Of course it was. Even if he lay down for stasis now, he was very tidy and didn’t leave the apartment before straightening everything up. It drove you nuts sometimes. But it was so sweet too. So very him.

Opening the sliding door to the closet with the mirror just beside the door you started to sift through the stacks of sweatshirts, shirts and all that he had bought since he got rid of his old uniform. At least he didn’t wear it anymore but it was neatly tucked in the back of his closet on a clothes hanger. You rubbed the material of his android jacket between thumb and index finger. Still as soft as the day you met him. He looked good, a bit baged up after the night of the revolution but the dirt smudging his face did nothing to hide his adorable face.

Connor called your name, confused as to where you had wandered off to.  
“(Y/N)? Love, where are you?”  
You pulled the uniform aside and… BINGO!  
There was that little black crop top with the leather pants. And… oh god. So many other things. Kinky, sexy things.  
“Just putting your laundry away, Con”, you called back with a smile, trying to keep the smugness out of your voice.  
“W-What?!”

You heard his footsteps, jogging towards you.  
“L-Love, no. Y-You don’t have to-”, he sounded slightly panicked and you felt just that bit bad for it. Connor came into view just as you pulled out the black outfit, turning in your hands, regarding it carefully.  
If he could he would’ve gone pale in an instant. His protocols for shame kicking in, making his cheeks blush a deep pink, eyes blown wide, mouth a perfect “o”.

“I-I can e-explain…”, he started nervously, hands shaky.  
“Are you gonna tell me that this is not what it looks like”, you stated and turned your head to him with a hopefully neutral expression.  
He was such an easy mark. If he only knew that after the video you had to watch another and another. And that you had laid down in bed. But not to sleep.

“I… I’m so sorry! It’s… It’s s-stupid, really…”, he stammered on and threw a look at his closet, probably hoping that this was the worst you had seen.  
“Why? I thought this was you new hobby? Why are those videos stupid”, you asked sweetly, smiling at him now.  
“Vi-videos? Where did-? How do you-”, he groaned in misery and turned away from you, ”noooo, oh fuck no!”

He had suffered enough, that whine was too much for your heart and so you put the hanger away before you took a step toward him. You cupped his cheek, turning his face towards you again.  
“I liked them”, you simply said, stroking your thumb over his smooth skin.  
“Please, don’t leave me! You know I can totally stop and- you what?!”  
Connor was perplexed, already starting to justify himself and apologizing before he understood what you had said.

“I like what you do there”, you smiled, “it’s very sexy.”  
You blushed too at that. It may have been strange at first but you weren’t gonna lie. It had turned you on.  
“That’s… so far from where I thought this conversation would be going…”, Connor admitted, scratching his neck before he covered your hand with his.  
“I didn’t even mean to start this I… It was an accident”, he explained, feeling the need to clarify, his voice still small.

“No. It wasn’t an accident, Con. The stains on this little black shirt you can’t wash out. Those were an accident”, you grinned and kissed him when he started to blush even more but he held your gaze.  
“Sorry. That was just plain mean”, you whispered, “I just want you to know that you should keep going. If this is what you like. There are worse ways to spend your time.”  
“Like what”, Connor asked.

You sighed.  
“Can’t you just… I’m being accepting here! Just do what you love as long as you’re not hurting anybody. And what you do there is far from hurting”, you both laughed and Connor stole another quick kiss.  
“So I’ve not fallen from grace? Worried myself sick for no reason?”  
“You sure did. I mean, I get that you didn’t want to tell me. But didn’t you think I’d maybe… like it too? Support you?”

“I did think about it. I… I was so ashamed”, he admitted.  
“You shouldn’t. Cause seeing you let loose like that… Whew. You should do that with me too! I like you being vocal”, you assured, arms snaking around his neck, pulling his face down to yours.

“Are you saying you wanna join me”, he smirked and that earned him a slap to the chest.  
“Don’t get too cocky, Con! And now… I want you to put on a private show for me. Gimme all you’ve got.”  
You pushed him away playfully and that glint in his eyes returned before he winked at you  
“It would be my pleasure…”


	15. Modern Royal AU / Prince Connor Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my modern royal AU (see chapter 4). I just had to continue because I love it so much.  
> Tooth rotting fluff with a dash of fluff and fluff on the side. 💙 I might have gone a bit overboard with this one, making it cheesy and corny as much as I could but I needed that now. Went full cliché here. I hope you enjoy it half as much as I do. 😊

Sure you had talked this through. Many, many times did you talk about how all of this was gonna work out and yet reality was much harsher and demanding than anything you could’ve imagined. 

After Connor had blown off the wedding in the last second the media was all over him which made it so hard to catch a quiet moment with him. Soon people had found out you had been the reason for all that drama and had started to go after you too. You were the one responsible for ruining this dream wedding after all. And they went after you, just out for a photo showing you in an awkward situation and some shocking news to spill and put you in an even worse light. 

At times you were genuinely scared that something might happen to you even. Be it by accident or with bad intentions.  
There was no avoiding their cameras and nosy questions. Until Connor suggested you move in with him.  
Into the family estate.  
His parents weren’t thrilled to say the least but he went through with it anyway.  
You weren’t welcome in their house and they made sure you felt that.

Connor took a stand against all that. Against his parents, against the yellow press and those who shamed you for seemingly driving a wedge between him and his ex-fiancée and stealing the prince from her when she never really had him in the first place.

She was everybody’s favorite victim now and you? You were the evil witch, a maneater, a temptress. Less pretty, less rich and not at all royal. And that was the most tame things they said about you.

Connor was having none of it and stood by you, shielded you from the whirlwind of the outside world and had your back at all times. When he wasn’t around he made sure Markus took care of your safety and well-being. He was your only ally besides Connor and became a very good friend.

The worst and most hurtful thing were family dinners on special occasions or holidays. You weren’t allowed to attend them, the seat beside Connor staying empty. Connor got worked up over it but in the end had to accept this. When they refused to let you join them for this year’s christmas dinner, Connor stayed away from that too and you spent that evening together in your wing of the estate. That seemed to have an impact and things started to change.

Over time Connor’s parents started to tolerate your presence, maybe even to like you when they got to know you better and understood the intention behind Connor’s actions. That he was truly, deeply in love with you.

You didn’t feel as miserable anymore and Connor didn’t have to go through with his plan to cut all family ties and move away with you as far as he could.  
Which you had told him was the most stupid idea anyway but you knew he was serious about it. He would have left all of this for you. Which was heartbreaking in both a good and bad way. Were you really worth all this trouble to him?

In your eyes none of this should have happened. Connor shouldn’t have met you, fallen in love with little, poor you. He should have stayed in that perfect bubble and married that admittedly beautiful and elegant woman and maybe would have learned to love her half as much as he loved you.

But fate had brought you here for a reason or so you thought. That’s why you clung to him no matter how bad the storm got. You’d weather it together.

His family had made it clear that you wouldn’t get to represent the royal family in public though. No duties or special functions for you. Which in all honesty suited you just fine. All this would have ended in running the gauntlet anyway.

So you stayed in the shadows, supporting Connor from behind the scenes as much as you could and were his anchor when the world became too much and too loud.

That little time you two had to yourselves was always well spent, recharging both of your batteries to keep going, to make it through another straining period. Against all odds. Him and you.

Eventually the reportings stopped when the vultures moved on to the next big thing and left you alone for the most part. Sure, you would be eyed from now on but a scandal was only scandalous for so long before it made way for the next.

As time moved on you settled into your new life but something was going on. On the surface everything seemed calm now, like everything was gonna be fine at last. Only you had an inkling it was in fact not fine.

Connor had been nervous for quite a while now, not distant but you felt like he kept you out of the loop. You could tell that something was going on but he wouldn’t tell you what exactly. It made you worry deep in the pit of your stomach that he was starting to keep secrets from you.  
Then one day while enjoying a quiet moment in the rose garden with him it happened.

Connor gently took your hand and went down on one knee and asked you in the most beautiful way if you would spend the rest of your life with him. He went all out, had prepared a full speech that he messed up in an adorable way and looked at you with eyes that would have put a cute puppy to shame. Of course you said yes as he slipped the beautiful solitaire ring onto your finger with shaky hands.

The wedding was eyed curiously, curious questions were being asked and side blows were made about maybe history repeating itself. About how this wasn’t gonna last and how very irrational it was to let Connor marry a commoner who had nothing to show. Was this really a good idea?

You both couldn’t have cared less though. Yes. The wedding was marketed again, that was the one condition you both could do nothing about but that would not keep the two of you from looking forward to this day when you would finally belong to one another.

Suffice to say your dress was a dream (and had cost more money than you made in five years most likely) with a tail so long you swept half of the room’s floor as you walked out of it to leave for church.  
Oh, the old church was decorated so beautifully as you had never seen it before and it was easier to blend out the media and spectators than you would’ve thought. 

When you saw Connor standing at the altar, all dressed up in his formal uniform, neat as a pin, waiting for you nervously with Markus by his side, your heart swelled. This was it. You two had made it. You made it despite all of what had stood in your way.  
A joyful tear escaped your eyes.

Connor was the first to see you had arrived, letting out a deep, shaky sigh. Maybe he had been scared that you had changed your mind after all and wouldn’t come, leaving him standing at the altar alone. But now that you were there he had the most happy and proud smile on his face as he looked at you teary-eyed, warm brown gaze trained upon you all the while. 

Sooner than you would’ve liked, the music started. You knew you were doing the right thing as you approached him and he greeted you with a soft kiss to the back of your hand. His voice almost failed him as he told you how stunningly gorgeous and beautiful you looked.  
The only people that mattered now were the two of you.

After you said your vows and the priest pronounced you husband and wife, Connor lifted your bridal veil and kissed you, putting all his love into this one moment. All the hurt, anger and obstacles were forgotten. The promise of forever on his lips was the sweetest thing you ever tasted and you never wanted this kiss to end.

The big festivity after the ceremony at the family estate was just also a big excuse for shaking important people’s hands and buttering the right people up.  
Still no one could take the wedding dance from you and you cherished every second as you swayed on the dancefloor in your husband’s arms, shutting the world out as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear.  
Your husband. A fact you had yet to wrap your head around.

______

And now, a few months later, you were standing at the window of your bedroom, looking into the well-kempt garden of the estate that was more of a park than anything. It was springtime, the first warm rays of sunshine tickled your skin and most flowers were in bloom, making the landscape look like being fresh out of a beautiful painting.

Connor slid up behind you, kissing your neck, his hands coming to rest on your stomach protectively.

“People are soon gonna see”, he whispered with a hint of worry, nuzzling your jawline and stroking softly over curve of your already slightly rounded belly, smiling into your skin then.

“So let them see. I’m not afraid of them anymore”, you whispered back, smiling yourself. 

A deep sigh escaped you as you put your hands over his, leaning back into his steady frame. You’ve come so far together, had stood up against so many obstacles. Life was good now. Two would soon become three. You’d be your own family.  
After all you had been through, you could surely make this next part of the journey with ease, right?

Turning around to face him, you put your hands on his chest, looking up at him. 

“I'll take on the whole world as long as you’re with me.”

A gentle kiss followed, giving you all the reassurance you needed.

“Always, love.”

And that was something you could easily believe.


	16. Happy activation day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of birthday fluff in honor of the -18th activation day of our favorite RK800! 💙💙💙

Today was his birthday. Or activation day. August 15th. Two years ago Connor had opened his eyes for the very first time outside of the testing fields and had obediently done as Cyberlife had told him.  
He didn’t know at the time how the world would have changed two years later when he was brought in to solve his first hostage situation on that rooftop terrace, saving a little girl from a seemingly “faulty” android.

He couldn’t have possibly known how his life would change back then either. Not even the most advanced prototype had been able to preconstruct the outcome that was now his reality.  
Connor had become the one thing he was built to hunt down. A deviant. A feeling and living being with the whole spectrum of emotions. Not a marionette to a super corporation anymore, existing to execute a certain program but to act and live after his own choosing.  
The complete opposite of what he was designed to be.

Although he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. After all life really had been good to him. After months of fighting for equality, androids were now regarded as human-like beings. And so he had been able to rent his own apartment and pick a job that he enjoyed that didn’t require him chasing after criminals any longer. He still worked with Hank at the DPD only he was part of the forensics staff now and a security specialist to Markus and his team.  
But most of all he had done what he thought was the best thing in his short life so far and fell in love. With you.

Connor looked to his left to where you sat beside him at the big dining table, all his friends gathered for the celebration in the home he now shared with you. A fond smile played around his lips as he saw you deeply absorbed in a discussion with Markus.

It were moments like these that made him forget almost all the bad things that had happened in his first few months in this world. Made all the hurt and guilt and pain a little more bearable because it had led him exactly here to this moment.  
He doubted he could ever feel happier than he did right now.

“Did you hear that, Con?”, you laughed and turned your head around, finding his brown eyes already trained on you.  
“Markus has the funniest stories to tell!”

“Yeah, I heard that, love”, he answered softly, covering your hand with his and squeezing it softly on the table top.  
For a moment you were lost in each other’s eyes, Connor’s smile only growing wider the more he looked at you.  
He would store this image of you, smiling happily and with flushed cheeks with the rest of his most cherished memories.

Markus threw a knowing glance over at the two of you and changed his attention to another conversation going on between Tina and North, leaving you some room to share that private moment.

“Is everything alright? You’ve been so quiet all evening”, you asked him with a tinge of worry, searching his face. That wasn’t like him at all, not like this.

“Yes. Yeah, I’m good. I’m just… savouring the moment. Or day.”

Your other hand found his cheek, an understanding smile on your face as you cooed. He leaned into the comforting touch like a petted cat.

“A bit overwhelmed, hm? Awww, baby… All the presents and cake and thirium drinks and attention. Cause I never give you any of that…”, you mocked to which he let out a chuckle.

“Poor me”, Connor grinned back cheekily and leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

From across where Connor sat, a deep huff was heard and you saw Hank watching you, despite his noises of disgust, smiling while sipping on a beer.  
“Sap”, he commented with amusement in his voice.

Connor smiled at him and let go of your hand. Instead he laid his arm around the backrest of your chair pulling you closer into his side, turning back to the conversations going on all around him without really listening to one in particular. He ran a thumb over your bare upper arm absentmindedly, goosebumps spreading like wildfire all over your skin. Connor managed to do this to you with the simplest of touches. Unconsciously you sighed.

You looked around the table, at all the happy faces, candles, empty plates and full glasses from dinner for the humans. Everyone had dressed casually-chic for tonight but you had dolled up a bit more, wearing his favorite black halter dress. It was maybe a bit too much for a dinner party but for his special day you wanted to look extra nice. And the look he gave you earlier when he first saw your choice of clothing had been more than worth it being a bit uncomfortable to wear.

“Thank you for all of this”, Connor then mumbled and you turned to look at him, eyes shining in the warm, dim light.

“You’re very welcome… Happy activation day, baby.”

Connor kissed your cheek gently in return, making your heart flutter in the best ways possible.  
Suddenly you felt his artificial breath on the shell of your ear and his warm voice whispering how he looked forward to people leaving soon so he could finally start unwrapping his favorite present of the day. The rest of the evening he was busy fiddling with the tie on the back of your neck, the smirk never leaving his face completely.


	17. Happy activation day! - The after party (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after all the guests had gone home?  
> Following the last mood board for Connor's activation day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, NSFW, birthday sex

**Later that night**

You closed the door behind the last group of guests leaving, leaning back against it with an relieved sigh.

“Aaand gone”, you smiled at Connor, who stood before you with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
Sometime during the evening he had shed his tie, leaving the first two buttons of the white dress shirt open, skin peeking out to tease you.

Damn, he looked good.

“Finally”, he grinned, “I thought they’d never leave.”

“What? You mean to say you didn’t like them being here”, you asked with a playful undertone, walking over to him slowly to wrap your arms around his middle, jaw on his chest, looking up at him. Not that you weren’t grateful to finally have some alone time with the boy of the day too.

“I never said that”, the smirk on his lips confirming your suspicion that he had wanted to catch you alone all evening too since you had put on that little black dress, knowing the effect it had on him.  
Also something was poking your hip.  
Poor boy had been wanting and horny all through dinner and everything that came after most like.

“I just looked forward to the after party.”

You chuckled.

“But you just had your party, Con. Gotta wait another year”, you grinned.

“Noo noo no! This party comes after the party we just had. It’s invite only and very private”, he brought a big hand up to cup the whole side of your face, leaning down and kissed you.

Soon this chaste gesture turned into something more. His tongue demanded entrance, parting your willing lips effortlessly to lick into your mouth with firm, pointed strokes. Exploring curiously what he knew by heart but couldn’t get enough of.

You were gasping for air soon, breaking this breathtaking kiss and looked up at him, his brown eyes dark with arousal.

“Well then, stud”, you smiled and pushed at his chest, making him stumble back two steps, caught off guard but the wolfish grin was back in a matter of milliseconds.

“Let’s clean up a bit of this mess before we start, hm?”

He slitted his eyes at you as you walked by him and over to the dining table, completely puzzled and wondering if he had missed something. Or if you were being a brat again.

That face looked adorable on him either way.

So with an extra sway in your hips you went over and picked up a few dishes to put them in the sink. You made it to the kitchen without interruptions but just as you set down what you figured must’ve been Gavin’ almost full bowl of salad, you felt a looming presence behind you.

Then a hand was on the base of your skull, dragging down slowly over the tied bow of the dress, down your neck and over your naked back. Firm fingertips massaging, teasing, making you shudder at the thought of what was to come. Or who.  
You leaned back into this more than welcome touch.

“Teasing the birthday boy? That’s not very nice”, came a husky whisper so very close to your ear, your cheeks almost touching. Then his whole body pressed into your backside, pinning you to the counter with nowhere left to go. Not that you really wanted to.

“Am not teasing. But also the boring stuff needs to be done”, you retorted, head falling back on his shoulder automatically, baring your throat to him. And he took full advantage of that, placing playful open mouthed kisses on the exposed skin, tongue licking away at you.

“How about I do you instead? Unwrapping my favorite present so to speak.”

Before you could even moan he pulled at one strap of the bow on your neck, making it come loose and the top part of the dress fell forward.

Connor hummed in appreciation.

“That’s what I’m here for”, he chuckled and splayed his hands over your shoulder blades, caressing, before he moved his fingers to your front to cup your breasts, thumb toying with your already hardening nipples.

A deep breath you didn’t know you were holding escaped you when he hooked his fingers in the hanging dress and tugged it further down your body. So. Very. Slowly.

“So gorgeous. Damn, you know how much I love you in that dress. But I love you even more without it. All the more since you chose to go without a bra.”

You weren’t sure if he was actually talking to you, expecting an answer or talking to himself. When he was in a mood like this he did that. Occasionally.  
Connor was a talker. In bed too. He loved to drive you wild with his words and his actions equally. And boy did he do a good job with that. He had managed to make you cum once just by dirty talking you to release.

Snapping back to the present you wiggled your butt a little. Partly to shimmy out of the tight fitted piece of clothing and partly to rile Connor up some more when he crouched down and was eye-level with your rear. He gave a light slap and you could picture exactly what kind of smirk he wore right now.  
Lifting one leg after the other he first removed your black heels and then helped you step out of the pooling fabrik, discarding it to somewhere out of his range of concern for now.

Large hands dragged up your calves and the insides of your thighs with the littlest of pressure, making your knees buckle dangerously. Connor knew exactly how to get you where he wanted you with no effort at all. You threw a glance over your shoulder as he came up again.

Connor wasn’t the type of person to waste time or opportunity and attached his lips to your neck, peppering it with featherlight kisses, sucking on your pulsepoint, leaving a mark just because he could.

“Con”, you breathed out shakily and braced yourself on the countertop.

He merely hummed, acknowledging but not caring about that weak protest. He’d get to the fun part soon enough. You knew he lived to tease.

“Shhhh, turn around, love”, he whispered, guiding you and soon you stood to face him, letting his eyes roam over you like many times before you, devouring you. A fire blazing behind those warm brown eyes that heated up every patch of your naked skin.

Suddenly two fingers scratched lightly between your legs, over your clothed sex and your eyes rolled closed.

“So wet already”; Connor commented bemused, voice thick with pure unadulterated lust.  
“Fuck, you’re practically dripping, baby girl.”

You moaned when he found an extra sensitive spot and began to stroke you harder. Riding his hand shamelessly, chasing it with frantic hips as he worked you up more and more.

“That’s my good girl”, he encouraged, voice low and wanton as he towered over you.

This triggered something in you, sending your brain into overdrive, feeling like your senses were being heightened to the maximum, blood rushing in your ears. A warm knot had built in your belly, indicating that you were close, too close already for your liking. Connor was way too good with that long and skillful fingers and you thanked his designers every single time for them.

“Con”, you whimpered, “I’m gonna…”

And gone was his hand, leaving you strung tight as a bow and quivering in pre-orgasmic ecstasy. An unhappy whine left you, throwing Connor a look of disappointment but in the next second he had his lips pressed to yours, once again kissing you like his life depended on it.

Those perfect hands grabbed your hips and hoisted you up effortlessly onto the kitchen counter. Connor’s breath was coming in short, heavy puffs now and when you laid a hand on the very obvious bulge in his pants he all but hissed, eyes closing and face contorting into an expression not unlike pain.

“Shit”, he mumbled, “I need you bad, baby girl.”

That pleading, needy tone did things to you. If you had been aroused before then that feeling had just multiplied by a hundredfold. He had you wrapped around his pinky finger.

“Then come and claim me”, you murmured back and started to undo the button of his jeans before turning to the zipper. You reached into his boxer briefs, giving his hard on a few pointed strokes, spreading the precum that was already leaking at the tip before pushing the clothes over the curve of his ass and down.

Connor made quick work of the buttons on his shirt in the meantime, leaving the shirt hanging open as the jeans fell to the floor and pooling around his ankles together with his underwear.

“Unfair”, he rasped out and grabbed for the waistband of your now completely soaked panties, ripping them open and off of you. You gasped.

“Connor! That was a perfectly good pair of panties”, you protested as they flew in the general direction where your dress had gone not too long ago..

“I’ll buy you a new one”, Connor halfheartedly excused, taking your legs in hand to lock them around his hips.

Shaking your head at how inconsiderate and impulsive your boy got in a serious case of horny you were taken by surprise when you felt the tip of his hard dick already at your slick entrance. Fuck, you needed him bad too.

“Hold on to something”, he warned and before you knew it he pushed into your tight heat, groaning and moaning loudly.

You clutched at his shoulders, your forehead buried in his neck as your body tried to accomodate to him, stretching around him perfectly if a bit too tight still. But it was a good burn every single time.

“Fuck, Connor”, you mewled into his skin, already drooling on the collar of the shirt still hanging open on his shoulders.

“Yeah”, he agreed and when he felt your grip on him relaxing he started a slow but steady rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in firmly, hitting the right spot dead on everytime.

Soon he had you on the edge again, ready to tumble over if he let you this time. You were not able to control your babbling and cursing anymore, singing sweet praises into your lover’s ear as he fucked you hard in the kitchen.

Connor was completely lost, eyes shut tight as he concentrated on the steady push and glide, sensations travelling though his whole system as he held onto you tightly.  
Wishing he would open his eyes just for a second you cupped his cheek, turning his head.

And then he did. Eyes almost black, mouth slightly parted and that did it for you. With a one last, forceful thrust you cried out his name, clamping down on him and setting his own orgasm into motion.

You clung to him, riding out the wave of pure bliss as he let out a sound between a moan and a broken sob, filling you up with his artificial cum just shortly after.

Connor gasped in your ear, letting his head fall onto your shoulder heavily but you felt him smiling against your collarbone.

“Best… present ever, love”, he rasped out after a minute, trying to control his breathing once more.

“If I had known... this would be enough... I would’ve saved the rest... for christmas”, you were still panting hard yourself.  
“You know. I should have been the one making YOU feel good. Not the other way around.”

Taking his face between your hands, you planted a soft kiss on his lips, so contrary to the pounding he just gave you.

“Well, we got all night for that”, Connor grinned, waggled his eyebrows and a minute later he had picked you up, walking over to the bedroom. 

You ran a hand through his thick hair, thinking to yourself that this was surely gonna be a night to remember as he kicked the door shut.


End file.
